


La Manada Sobrevive

by El Arquero del Cielo (Dan70guerrero)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan70guerrero/pseuds/El%20Arquero%20del%20Cielo
Summary: Tras la muerte de sus padres, Robb se hace cargo del negocio familiar y de sus hermanos, se ha casado con Margaery y tiene un hijo, a pesar de sentirse feliz y afortunado, la carga del trabajo pasa factura y pronto la manada se ve sin un líder, ¿Quién guiará y protegerá a la manada ahora que el Joven Lobo se ha ido?
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Shireen Baratheon/Rickon Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 1





	1. Capitulo 1 Se reune la manada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pack Survives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922337) by [El Arquero del Cielo (Dan70guerrero)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan70guerrero/pseuds/El%20Arquero%20del%20Cielo). 



> Esta es la Versión en español de mi historia, la publico así porque mi gramática en ingles es pésima.  
> Dame tu opinión si crees que así es mejor.

Robb se despertó temprano por la mañana como de costumbre, lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha fría y bajo a la cocina a preparar café y se dirigió a la habitación de su pequeño hijo Eddard, se detuvo para verlo dormir tan plácidamente en su cuna, cuando en ese instante su esposa Margaery entro en la alcoba.

“Sabes, te vez realmente feliz mientras lo miras”

“Bueno dado que es tan hermoso como tú no puedo evitar ser feliz”

Se acerco a ella y la beso, disfruto de este momento antes de comenzar su jornada, juntos bajaron a desayunar y poco después de terminar, Robb le dio un beso de despedida y subió a su auto para dirigirse a su oficina.

Cuando llego se estaciono y entro para tomar el ascensor que lo llevaría al piso donde estaba su oficina, cuando entro en ella vio todo el papeleo que debía revisar.

“Otro día lleno de papeleo”

“Igual que siempre hermano”

En ese momento noto a su primo Jon que estaba sentando en el sofá de la oficina.

“A veces desearía no ser el presidente del Grupo”

“Y yo quisiera poder volar, pero eso no ocurrirá así que es mejor que comiences”

Al llegar las 2:00 de la tarde y al sentirse con hambre Robb se dirigió a la oficina de Jon para ir juntos a comer, toco la puerta esperando su respuesta.

“Adelante”

“Hermano me muero de hambre que dices si vamos por un buen bistec”

“Creí que Margaery no te dejaba comer carne tan seguido”

“Por eso mismo te estoy invitando a ti y además tu nunca dirás nada o tal vez debería pensar en nombrar a Theon como vicepresidente en tu lugar”

Jon subió las manos en señal de rendición y se levantó de su escritorio.

“Bien de todos modos no quería comer solo, pero vamos al Buffet de Tormund”

Fueron en el auto de Jon y en 20 minutos llegaron al restaurant, pidieron una mesa y ordenaron su comida. Mientras esperaban hablaban principalmente sobre asuntos del trabajo, cuando Jon recibió una llamada de Sansa.

“Hola Sans, ¿Cómo va todo?”

“Jon solo llamaba para avisarte que esta noche organice una cena para reunir a la familia y quería saber si no tienes inconvenientes” 

“No, en realidad no ¿quieres que lleve algo? Como esos pastelillos de limón que te encantan”

“Si eso sería genial, bueno ahora solo me falta avisarle a Robb y a Theon”

“Robb está conmigo en este momento solo avísale a Theon”

“Ok, entonces nos vemos a las 7:30 p.m., adiós”

“Lo escuchaste hermano Sansa nos quiere en su puerta a las 7:30 p.m.”

“Bien tengo mucho tiempo que no me reúno con mi familia, diablos tengo 2 meses sin ver a Rickon”

Después de comer ambos hombres volvieron a la oficina, tanto Jon como Robb llamaron a Ygritte y Margaery, sus respectivas parejas para que estuvieran listas para la reunión de esa noche y luego se sumergieron en su trabajo hasta la hora de volver a sus respectivos hogares.

Al llegar a casa Robb fue recibido con un beso por su amada esposa quien llevaba en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo Ned, Robb solo pensaba en lo afortunado que era de que ella fuera su esposa y además le había dado un hermoso hijo.

“Hola querida ¿cómo estuvo tu día?”

“Bastante ocupado con la fundación y Eddard solo parece causar alborotos, creo que finalmente entiendo a lo que te referías con eso de la sangre del lobo”

“Bueno te lo advertí bastantes veces antes de casarnos”

“Tal vez nuestro siguiente hijo no la tenga”

Así estuvieron ambos esposos coqueteándose mutuamente mientras se preparaban para ir a casa de Sansa.

Llegaron 15 minutos después de la hora que había pedido Sansa, lo cual sabían que ella no tomaría bien. Tocaron el timbre y quien les abrió la puerta no fue otra que Daenerys Targaryen una buena amiga de Sansa.

“Daenerys ¿Qué sorpresa que estés aquí?”

“Margaery, Robb me alegra verlos, aunque Sansa está un poco molesta”

Entraron y en la sala ya estaban Jon con su novia Ygritte, Theon Greyjoy, Arya con su novio Gendry, Bran, Rickon.

Los saludaron a todos cuando entro Sansa desde la cocina llevando un tazón con aderezo y una bolsa de botanas. Cuando los vio Sansa puso su cara de enojo o más bien su mejor intento de una y comenzó a regañar a su hermano mayor.

“Llegas tarde Robb, ¿Cómo es posible que llegues tarde si eres quien vive más cerca de todos?”

Todos comenzaron a burlarse del mayor de los Stark quien intento abrir la boca para defenderse cuando Theon hablo.

“Vamos todos lo conocen, probablemente Robb llegue tarde a su propio funeral”

Era un chiste familiar el cual se había arraigado hace años.

Margaery rápidamente entro en ayuda de su marido.

“Esos que llevas ahí se ve delicioso Sans, por cierto ¿te molesta pongo a Eddard en tu habitación?”

“Adelante”

Después de un rato todos se sentaron en la mesa y se dispusieron a cenar el delicioso pescado ahumado que Sansa preparo. Mientras comían las conversaciones no paraban.

Theon saco unas cervezas que trajo y a cada uno le una se detuvo en Rickon quien estaba a punto de tomar una cuando hablo Robb.

“Un momento Rickon no tomaras aún eres menor de edad”

“En serio crees ¿que nunca he bebido una?, además no eres papá como para decirme que no debería beber”

A Robb le molesto lo que dijo su hermano menor. Sobre todo, esa comparación con su padre, que cada vez que era mencionado les traía tristes recuerdos a todos y enseguida hablo con su voz de mando.

“Tal vez yo no soy padre, pero recuerda que el me dejo como el líder de esta manada y me hizo jurar que los cuidaría a todos”

Antes de que las cosas se salieran de control Theon hablo.

“Descuida hombre esta cerveza no tiene alcohol” mostrándole la lata que le ofrecía a Rickon.

Luego de este incidente todo se suavizo y continuaron con la tranquila convivencia.

Cuando estaban comiendo los pastelillos que trajo Jon, Theon comenzó a bromear acerca de Jon.

“Vamos Nieve, intenta ser más social”

Antes de que respondiera Daenerys pregunto.

“¿Por qué lo llamas Nieve?” 

“Ese apodo lo ha tenido desde que éramos niños” Respondió Robb.

“Aunque no recuerdo como lo obtuvo”

“Fue el día que quedó atrapado en la nieve” Dijo Theon.

Así estuvieron pasando el tiempo hasta que Robb menciono que el trabajo lo estaba matando y que necesitaba vacaciones. 

Fue en ese momento que Theon le recordó que él como director del sector de Importaciones y exportaciones debía ir a Pyke como cada mes y revisar como marchaban las cosas ahí, cuando le dijo que tal vez podría ir en su lugar.

“Deberías considéralo después de todo eres el presidente del grupo y seria bueno que te vieran los trabajadores”

“Tal vez lo haga, ¿Qué piensas querida?”

“¿Yo?”

“No esperas que no te lleve conmigo”

Después unas cuantas bromas y conversaciones familiares todos comenzaron a despedirse para retirarse a descansar y comenzar con su jornada al día siguiente.


	2. Capitulo 2 No puedes reemplazarlo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rickon habla con su novia sobre sus familias, recuerda los buenos momentos con su hermano Bran y se desquita con Robb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo para aclarar:  
> Edades:  
> Robb: 27 años  
> Jon: 27 años  
> Theon: 28 años  
> Margarey: 27 años  
> Daenerys: 27 años  
> Sansa: 24 años  
> Arya: 21 años  
> Grendry: 22 años  
> Bran: 20 años  
> Rickon: 17 años  
> Shireen: 17 años
> 
> En esta historia, Robb vive en una casa separada con Margarey y su hijo, Jon en un apartamento con Ygritte, Theon tiene un apartamento de soltero, Sansa vive en lo que fue la casa de sus padres con Rickon, Arya estudia en Braavos y vive allí. , Bran estudia en Antigua y también reside allí, luego Shireen es estudiante de intercambio.

Unos días después de la cena familiar Rickon se encontraba en el parque dando un paseo con su fiel perro shaggydog, mientras pensaba en a que universidad debería asistir el año siguiente, a pesar de tener 17 años realmente no sabia que era lo que quería hacer con su vida, después de todo al ser el menor de 5 hermanos nunca destaco tanto en la vida y era frecuentemente comparado con ellos, siempre escucho como Robb era el hijo perfecto educado, encantador y obediente, Sansa la niña bonita, dulce y talentosa, Arya rebelde y audaz pero la más protectora de todos y luego estaba Brandon quien era considerado el genio de la familia y para rematar estaba su primo Jon de la edad de Robb y que a pesar de siempre estar a la sombra de Robb era muy competente en todo lo que se proponía.

Mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos su teléfono comenzó a sonar y al verlo noto que era su novia Shireen.

“Hola Bebe, ¿Cómo va todo en Desembarco del Rey?”

“Bastante bien, pero mi padre no para de bombardearme con preguntas como cuando pienso presentarte con él o si ya conozco a tu familia”

“Dime cuando piensas volver a Invernalia y podría organizar algo para poder conocer a tus padres, pero ya les ha dicho que yo ya no tengo a mis padres”

“Vamos no te pongas triste cariño, lamento haberte recordado el tema”

“No hay problema después de todo siempre va a dolerme no tenerlos conmigo, pero aun así tengo a mis hermanos”

Siguieron charlando durante unos minutos más mientras se ponían al día. Al terminar la llamada Rickon volvió a la casa que compartía con Sansa, se dio una ducha y se puso a jugar en su ordenador.

Por la tarde se decidido a ir a ver a su hermano Bran que tal cual Ratón de biblioteca estaba estudiando, Rickon siempre un alborotador comenzó a molestar a su hermano con la intención de que lo acompañara a un club por la noche.

“No Rickon, no pienso dejar que me envuelvas en otro de tus planes que siempre acaban en desastre”

“Vamos la última vez no fue tan mala”

“¡Noo! Solo nos arrestaron por robar carritos de supermercado y organizar carreras con ellos”

“Vamos no finjas que no te divertiste esa noche, recuerdo tu cara de felicidad que tenias cuando coqueteabas con aquellas chicas”

“Solo recuerdo cuando Robb fue a pagar la fianza para sacarnos, no creo que olvides su cara era igual a la de papá cuando se decepcionaba de nosotros”

“Oye la peor parte me la lleve yo, tú volviste a Antigua unos días después y no tuviste que soportar como Sansa utilizaba los castigos de mamá conmigo”

“Bueno te lo merecías, aunque siento lastima por ti”

“Si temo por los hijos que llegue a tener Sansa o peor aun el hombre que se case con ella”

Ambos hermanos soltaron una sonora carcajada cuando en la puerta apareció su dulce hermana Sansa con una sonrisa que de inmediato hizo helar la sangre de los muchachos.

“Qué bueno que se estén divirtiendo chicos, pero, aunque quisiera demostrarles que tanto me parezco a mamá en lo sádica con los castigos tengo cosas que hacer”

“Bran llamo Arya, en una hora ira a casa de Robb a dar cuenta de como va en la escuela deberías ir también, Rickon voy a salir esta noche y como no quiero que destruyas la casa será mejor que acompañes a Bran o podrías venir conmigo al teatro”

“Sabes que odio el teatro, además porque piensas que causare problemas”

“Por 3 razones, Número 1: Shireen no estará contigo y ella es la única capaz de controlarte, Número 2: soy tu hermana y te conozco y Número 3: escuche como te sigues burlando del incidente de los carritos de supermercado”

“A parte sería bueno que hablaras con Robb sobre que es lo que quieres estudiar y a que universidad deseas ir, así podría ayudarte poner todo en orden”

Sin más remedio que obedecer a su hermana mayor Rickon subió al auto de Bran y se dirigieron a la casa de Robb, en el camino solo podía pensar en que le diría a su hermano, Bran noto que su hermanito estaba inusualmente callado y se decidió a averiguar la razón.

“¿Te encuentras bien hermano?”

“Mmmmh, no es nada”

“Vamos somos hermanos, si tienes algún problema puedes contar conmigo, ¿es Shireen?”

“No es solo que no sé qué…”

No termino de hablar cuando sonó el teléfono de Bran era Arya que se preguntaba a qué hora aparecería.

“Hola Arya, ¿Qué ocurre?”

“Oye tonto que tan complicado es conducir de casa de Sansa a la de Robb, tenemos una hora esperando”

“Pero si Sans dijo que no nos esperaban hasta dentro de 30 minutos”

“Creo que decidió gastarte una broma, lo cual significa que se vengo de algo que le hiciste algo” “¿Que le hiciste?”

“Nada solo me burle de un chiste que conto Rickon”

“¿Él va contigo?”

“Sí”

“Ahí tienes el motivo, como sea date prisa no tengo toda la noche, adiós”

Bran empezó a conducir a mayor velocidad ya tenia a una hermana enojada y no quería sentir la furia de Arya. Cuando llegaron estacionaron y tocaron la puerta y fueron recibidos por Margaery.

“Bueno parece que mis cuñados favoritos por fin se dignaron en aparecer”

“Gusto en verte igual Margaery” dijo Bran no cayendo en el juego.

“Donde esta Eddard, tal vez debería jugar con él mientras Arya y Bran hablan con Robb”

“Oh está tomando una siesta será mejor que pases y ambos nos pondremos al día”

Ya en la cocina Rickon estaba bebiendo una soda de Naranja, mientras ayudaba a Marge con la Cena.

“Dime como van las cosas con Shireen”

“Todo está bien sigue en la capital con su familia, hable con ella esta mañana me dijo que su padre le ha pedido conocerme y le reprocho el que yo aun no le haya presentado a mi familia, creo que tampoco le ha dicho que mis padres ya no están conmigo” “No se porque su padre esta tan interesado en conocerlos”

“Tranquilo sabes que Robb actuara como tu padre y yo puedo fungir como tu madre y si no deseas que lo haga puedo pedírselo a Sansa”

Siguieron hablando por una media hora hasta que Robb le pidió a Bran que trajera a Rickon a la sala ya que quería hablar con él. Arya y Bran fueron a ayudar a poner la mesa dejando al mayor y al más joven de los Stark solos.

“Bien Rickon ya has pensado ¿a que quieres dedicar tu vida?”

“La verdad es que no, pero Shireen estudiara Economía en la Universidad de Desembarco del Rey, pensaba en hacerlo mismo”

“Bueno no me molesta que quieras estudiar eso, pero quiero que sea algo que tu decidas no solo porque tu novia también lo haga” “A propósito con eso ¿cómo van las cosas con ella?”

“Su padre quiere que lo conozca y se pregunta por que no la he presentado con la familia de manera oficial”

“¿Sabe lo que paso con nuestros padres? O acaso no lo mencionaste”

“Ella lo sabe, por supuesto, pero no su familia”

“Bien sabes que yo puedo tomar el lugar de padre” “Además debemos hablar sobre lo que paso en la reunión de la otra noche, tienes razón en decir que no puedo sustituir a papá, pero sigo siendo el hermano mayor y por lo tanto cabeza de familia y tu tutor, aunque eso no te guste”

Esto último toco una fibra sensible en el interior del muchacho que encendió una rabia y tristeza que soltó contra su hermano.

“¡Como es posible que sigas considerándote como mi tutor, te fuiste cuando papá murió, cuando mamá cayo enferma creí, quería que volvieras, pero no fue así, deja de actuar como si me hubieras criado, fue Sansa quien realmente cuido de mí no tú!”

Los gritos se escucharon en el comedor lo que llamo la atención del resto quienes se movieron a la sala para ver que ocurría. Cuando llegaron y vieron a Rickon despotricar Arya abrió la boca para hablar, pero Bran le puso la mano en el hombro y con un gesto de la cabeza le indico que era mejor que hablara.

Cuando termino de despotricar los ojos de Rickon se veían vidriosos, pero antes de llorar enfrente de ellos prefirió salir corriendo, Robb iba a ir tras él, pero Margaery lo detuvo.

“Déjalo necesita desahogarse, tantos años guardando eso pobrecito, tú también tienes que entenderlo es mejor que esperes a que se calme e intentes hablar con él luego”

Rickon se dirigió a lo que él consideraba su hogar y cuando llego se encerró en su habitación y sacando una foto de sus padres se puso a llorar hasta quedarse dormido vencido por la tristeza y el coraje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, este capítulo es especial ya que estoy basado en mis experiencias, similar a la narrado.  
> Como siempre gracias por leerlo y por favor déjame tu opinión.


	3. Capitulo 3 Haciendo planes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon, Theon y Robb se reúnen, Robb decide ir a Pyke y deja a Jon a cargo.

Era jueves por la tarde cuando Jon llego a su apartamento y dado que aún era temprano pensó en llamar a Robb para ir a una práctica de esgrima, cuando su novia Ygritte apareció con bolsas llenas de comestibles y despensa, después de dejarlas en la mesa. Cuando Ygritte hablo.

“Quiero que esta noche me lleves a cenar”

“Bueno, pero había planeado ir con Robb a practicar esgrima, puedo ir y recogerte a más tardar 7:45 p.m.”

“Creo que me gustaría acompañarte a tu practica de esgrima, tal vez pueda ir a practicar con el arco, llamare a Arya para que venga también”

“Está bien solo llamo a Robb y voy por mi equipo para irnos”

20 minutos después ya iban en el auto de Jon a encontrarse con Arya y Robb. Cuando los encontraron vieron que Theon los acompañaba y ya de antemano Jon sabía que no pararía de recibir burlas por dejarse mandar por su novia.

Los 3 hombres después de equiparse se dirigieron a la sala donde practicarían esgrima, como siempre Theon estaba sonriendo y Jon solo podía leer en su rostro que estaba preparando un ataque, cuando el teléfono de Robb comenzó a sonar, contesto y lo puso en altavoz.

“Hola cariño, si sé que prometí que llegaría temprano, pero se presento la oportunidad y no podía desaprovecharla”

“Robb llamaba para avisarte que Sali a cenar con Daenerys y Sansa veremos algunas ideas y propuestas para la fundación, deje a Eddard con la niñera y ¡más te vale que estés con él antes de las 8:30 p.m.!”

Aquello provoco que Jon y Theon comenzaran a reír a carcajadas, no obstante Jon dejo de burlarse cuando Theon remato la situación.

“Tal parece que ambos lobos están domesticados”

Jon rápidamente contesto.

“Al menos tenemos alguien que nos quiere, Greyjoy”

“Yo no necesito ni quiero a una mujer para el resto de mi vida” dijo Theon mientras desviaba la mirada.

“Si como no, has estado enamorado de Sansa desde los 15, pero nunca intentaste ganarte su afecto” menciono Jon.

“Sabes que siempre he pensado que ella te correspondería, pero solo lo haría el día que decidas madurar y nosotros solo permitiremos que ocurra hasta que cambies”.

Después de terminar la charla comenzaron con los duelos hasta que una media hora después, comenzaron a hacer apuestas sobre cualquier cosa respecto a los encuentros.

“Bien te desafío Greyjoy el que gane será el padrino del siguiente hijo de Robb”

“Oye espera que les hace pensar que voy a dejar que decidan sobre mis hijos que aún no tengo”

“Vamos con lo calientes que son Margaery y tu no dudo que tengan menos de 5 hijos”

Robb se comenzó a sonrojar y comenzó una risita por haber recordado una anécdota, sus compañeros comenzaron a mirarse preguntándose que era tan gracioso.

“Oye hombre ¿qué es tan divertido?” pregunto Theon.

“Nunca les he contado como es que Eddard nació”

“No quiero oír sobre tu maldita vida sexual con tu esposa” Dijo Jon.

“No mencionare nada explicito, lo prometo”

“Todo comenzó en una reunión de fondos a la que Margaery me llevo, en ella me encontré con mi exnovia Jeyne, al principio la ignore, pero me encontré con que su padre era el director regional de Lannister Minera y tuve como que hablar con él, pero poco después se fue y me dejo con ella intente irme cuando en ese momento apareció Marge y sé que sintió celos porque llego y me beso, ella no suele hacer eso en eventos, yo quería prolongar sus celos y empecé a tratar de molestarla, pero me pase de la línea y cuando llegamos a casa literalmente me ataco y estuvimos haciéndolo hasta que estuvimos tan cansados…”

“Espera no fue esa vez que te envió a dormir al sofá por un mes”

“Bueno sí, pero…”

“Y no te dejo tocarla por otros 2 meses”

“Bueno el punto es que esa noche concebimos a Eddard”.

“¿Como estas tan seguro de que fue esa noche?”

“Hice cuentas y cuadra a la perfección”

“¿Que dices Snow continuamos con el duelo?”

“¿La apuesta sigue en pie?”

“Esperen por que continúan con esto”

“Porque aún me pregunto por qué elegiste a Theon como padrino de Eddard en lugar de mi”

“No te quejes Snow, tu fuiste el padrino de Bodas”

“Bueno fue porque tú ya eras su tío y Theon no dejaba de reprocharme lo de la boda”

Siguieron con las bromas y los duelos hasta que decidieron irse a las duchas para alistarse para regresar a sus casas. Antes de irse Theon logro convencerlos de tomar una cerveza, mientras bebían Theon saco el tema del viaje a Pyke.

“Y dime Robb que has pensado respecto a ir tu mismo a Pyke y de paso tomar un descanso de la oficina”

“En realidad no pensé mucho en ello, después de todo no podemos dejar al pequeño Ned” 

“Vamos hermano, solo se irían por unos días, además si no confías en las niñeras puedes dejarlo conmigo y con Ygritte”

“Si me voy necesitare que estés a cargo de la empresa, tal vez seria mejor que le pida a Sansa que lo cuide”

“Que rayos, Theon yo iré a Pyke quédate y ayuda a Jon. Mañana dejare todo preparado en la oficina para que se hagan cargo en mi ausencia”.

Unos momentos después Theon se fue tras unas chicas dejando solos a los Stark.

“Me entere de lo que ocurrió con Rickon”

“Si, intente hablar con él, pero no me responde y tanto Sansa como Margaery me dicen que deje que se calme, pero debe entender que ya no es un niño y que solo intento guiarlo ahora que papá y mamá se han ido”.

“Puedo intentar hablar yo con él”.

“No, es algo que debo hacer yo como hermano mayor y cabeza de familia”.

Unos minutos después Ygritte apareció en el bar y Robb se despidió dejándolos solos, se subieron a su auto y se dirigieron al restaurant donde decidieron tener su cena, ordenaron sus platillos y conversaron sobre como les fue practicando esgrima y tiro con arco.

“Sabes conseguí que Robb me nombrara como el padrino de su próximo hijo después de que vencí a Theon. Además, se decidió a ir personalmente junto con Margaery a Pyke”

“Bueno ambos han estado muy ocupados con el trabajo últimamente, se merecen un pequeño descanso. ¿Y con quien dejaran al pequeño Ned?”

“Le ofrecí que lo dejaran con nosotros, pero dice que necesita que este a cargo en la oficina hasta que vuelva”

“Tal vez cuando ellos regresen nosotros podamos también ir de viaje unos días, dime a ¿dónde te gustaría ir Ygritte?”

“Realmente quisiera ir de nuevo a Dorne, Lanza del Sol o Campo Estrella estarían bien”

“En estos últimos días hable con Margaery y me uniré a la fundación y la ayudare con el lado administrativo, así que ya no estaré tanto tiempo en casa Jon”.

“Bien me alegro que te unas, estoy seguro que harás un extraordinario trabajo”.

Continuaron con su charla y luego con su cena, hasta que después de terminar regresaron a su hogar.

A la mañana siguiente Jon fue a la oficina sabiendo que ese día Robb dejaría ordenes e instrucciones para que Jon quedara al mando de la empresa, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando se llamo a junta a los gerentes, directores, coordinadores y al vicepresidente.

Robb sentado al frente con Jon en la primera silla de su lado derecho comenzó la junta escuchando a las quejas, sugerencias y opiniones de sus subordinados al igual como hacia el difunto Ned Stark, por un momento Jon incluso, vio a su padre sustituto en ese mismo lugar sentado.

Cuando hubo acabado el ultimo de los subordinados, Theon que estaba en la primera silla a la izquierda de Robb se levantó y dijo.

“Compañeros como saben cada mes se debe verificar como marchan las cosas en nuestro centro de operaciones en Pyke, yo suelo encargarme de esta tarea y llegué a notar que hay algunas oportunidades para expandirnos en Pyke y le hice saber de dichas oportunidades a nuestro presidente.

Theon se sentó y esta vez fue Robb quien se levantó.

“Bien el motivo de esta junta es notificar que yo iré en persona a Pyke para evaluar estas oportunidades y además verificare como se desenvuelven las cosas en nuestra base en Pyke, así que durante mi ausencia debo dejar a alguien a cargo y naturalmente el vicepresidente asumirá la responsabilidad por lo que hasta que yo vuelva, mi primo Jon Stark estará a cargo de todas las operaciones”

Después de tratar algunos otros puntos la junta termino y Theon, Robb y Jon se reunieron en la oficina de Robb.

“Bueno ya que todo listo estos días serás el hombre a cargo, Jon mantén todo en pie hasta que vuelva, Theon ayúdalo en todo lo que puedas”

“Y, ¿cuándo piensas irte?” pregunto Theon.

“El sábado por la mañana, hoy me iré temprano para ir a cenar con Marge y con mi hijo”.


	4. Capitulo 4  Cuando Regrese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb y Margaery viajan a Pyke, disfrutan de su tiempo allí, hacen tratos y planes. Pero a su regreso ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, volví con un capítulo más. Si te interesa leer la historia en mi idioma (español), búscame en Wattpad como El Arquero del Cielo o la historia como La Manada Sobrevive.

El sábado por la mañana Margaery junto con Robb y su hijo Ned, se dirigían a la casa de Sansa, cuando llegaron tocaron el timbre y esperaron a que se les abriera la puerta, salió Sansa que de inmediato los hizo entrar.

“¿Dónde está mi adorado sobrino?” 

“Vamos Sans lo tendrás durante 5 días déjame estar con él”

“Robb lo tendrás durante otros 17 años, tal vez incluso te hartes de él, soy su tía y su madrina, se supone que es mi trabajo consentirlo y el tuyo educarlo”

“En serio estas completamente segura de que puedes cuidarlo por una semana, realmente no me siento cómoda estando tan lejos de mi pequeño durante tanto tiempo”

“Descuida Marge, después de todo no estaremos solos, Arya, Bran y Rickon pueden ayudarme sin contar que Jon, Ygritte y Daenerys se pasaran por aquí de vez en cuando”.

“Está bien pero cualquier cosa o inconveniente solo llámanos y regresaremos inmediatamente”.

“A todo esto está Rickon aquí, quiero hablar con él”

“Hermano sé que quieres hacer tiempo y además él sigue algo molesto, es mejor que dejes que termine de despejarse”.

En ese preciso momento apareció el más joven de los hermanos Stark en la sala, quien al ver a su sobrino inmediatamente se le acerco y empezó a jugar con él.

“Hermanito, necesito hablar contigo”

“No quiero hablar”

Robb soltó un largo suspiro y a continuación dijo lo siguiente.

“Está bien, no hablemos ahora, pero hazme un favor, sí”.

“¿Un favor?”

“Cuida de Eddard hasta que vuelva y te prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos, tú y yo iremos por una cerveza juntos”.

Robb tomo el silencio de Rickon como un sí, intento abrazarlo, pero él se apartó. 

Margaery y Robb abrazaron a su hijo y se despidieron de Sansa y se pusieron en camino al aeropuerto.

Durante el vuelo Margaery no paraba de inventar situaciones que pasarían con su hijo mientras ella no estaba con él hasta que Robb un poco cansado decidió ir al baño, Marge se lo tomo mal y lo siguió.

“Como es posible que me ignores cuando estoy preocupada por nuestro pequeño”

“Vamos cariño, solo es por unos días y si algo llegara a pasar volveremos inmediatamente”.

A pesar de los intentos de Robb ella seguía intranquila, como toda madre. El resto del vuelo fue tranquilo, cuando aterrizaron, tomaron su equipaje y se subieron a un taxi que los llevo a su hotel.

Al llegar a su habitación se instalaron y se prepararon para lo que habían planeado para el fin de semana, antes de usar los días hábiles para reunirse con los encargados de la planta y con quienes debían negociar la compra de más terrenos para expandir la planta. Se pusieron ropa mas adecuada, para el lugar y bajar comer.

Mientras comían hablaban sobre cómo se sentían por primera vez estando tanto tiempo tan lejos de su hijo.

“Sabes extraño tenerlo en mis brazos y que me diga mamá cada 5 minutos”

“El próximo viaje que hagamos lo llevaremos con nosotros, me encantaría jugar con él en la playa”

“Seria hermoso ver un atardecer los 3 juntos mientras nuestro pequeño se queda dormido en mis brazos” 

“O llevarlo conmigo a surfear y llevarlo en mis brazos”

“Verlo jugar y hacer amigos”

“Bueno y porque no le llevamos un regalo”

“¿Que tienes en mente mi amor?”

“Que tal llevarle un hermanito”

“Sera mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra y vayamos preparando la sorpresa para Eddard”

Ambos amantes subieron a su habitación y se entregaron a su amor apasionadamente durante horas.

Por la noche fueron a un club como solían hacerlo en sus tiempos de universidad, bebieron y bailaron como 2 jóvenes cualquiera sin ninguna preocupación. El domingo solo lo utilizaron para descansar, pasear por la playa y surfear.

El lunes por la mañana Robb se reunió con varios hombres interesados en vender sus tierras y con algunas personas que querían invertir con ellos.

El resto de la semana se la paso en la planta tratando con los empleados escuchando sus quejas, problemas, sugerencias y propuestas, se dio cuenta que era muy necesario que nombrara a alguien como director regional de manera permanente de preferencia que sea alguien oriundo del lugar y que conozca como es la gente.

Por las noches Margaery y él se reunían con personas muy interesadas en la fundación de caridad que dirigía Margaery en cenas donde trataban como apoyar y abarcar la región.

El miércoles Robb estaba considerando seriamente designar a Theon como Director Regional, pensando mucho en ello decidió hablarlo con su esposa.

“Oye cariño quiero tu opinión respecto a una idea que me surgió y necesito tu sincera y racional respuesta”

“Claro, ¿qué te cruza la mente?”

“Ahora que estamos por expandirnos aquí y viendo que no hay una clara estructura de mando, se que es necesario nombrar a alguien como Director Regional y pienso que Theon seria el más indicado para el puesto, así que ¿qué opinas?”

“Bueno dime porque crees que él es el más indicado para el trabajo”

“Siempre habla de cómo extraña su tierra, como es originario del lugar y conoce como es la gente creo que ellos lo aceptarían rápidamente”

“Si lo pones de esa forma, creo que es una excelente idea”.

Robb estuvo hasta altas horas de la noche desarrollando el puesto que tomaría su mejor amigo, definiendo sus responsabilidades, atribuciones y el margen de acción del que dispondría.

Al día siguiente se reunió con las personas con las que negocio la compra de terrenos y se entero que los Lannister también tenían intenciones de expandirse en la región e incluso les ofrecían más de lo que estaba dispuesto a pagar él, esto chocaba y afectaba gravemente sus planes por lo que lo hablo con su esposa que le recomendó que buscara otras alternativas.

Rápidamente se encontró con la empresa de importaciones y exportaciones Harlaw y se puso en contacto con su dueño Rodrik Harlaw y le propuso la compra de su empresa, este se negó al principio y negocio su venta con el grupo Stark, pero conservando parte de su empresa, por lo que el viernes por la tarde firmaron un compromiso y se pusieron de acuerdo para anunciarlo al consejo después de que Robb volviera al Norte e hiciera oficial la compra.

Por la noche Robb y Margaery se dirigieron al aeropuerto desde donde volarían a Invernalia en unas horas, se subieron al avión y durmieron la mayor parte del viaje. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de Invernalia, tomaron sus equipajes y se subieron al auto de Robb.

En el auto a pesar de estar algo cansados iban conversando de que harían cuando estuvieran de vuelta con su hijo.

“Lo primero que pienso hacer es ir al parque con él y comer un helado juntos”

“Te envidio, yo tengo que reunir a el consejo y proponerles la compra de Harlaw”

“Bueno tal vez cuando termine lleve a Rickon por esa cerveza que le prometí”.

Margaery tomo su mano y sintió como irradiaba ese calor y seguridad que tanto le gustaba, no podía describir esta felicidad que sentía cuando de pronto todo lo que vio fue un par de luces que se dirigía hacia ellos y luego todo el mundo pareció avanzar en cámara lenta y por último solo sintió un gran dolor y perdió el conocimiento a causa de ello.


	5. Capitulo 5 Pétalos Negros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb ... muere y Margaery se despide de su hijo y de Sansa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento

Eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana cuando el teléfono de Sansa comenzó a sonar. Se despertó somnolienta y fue a contestar.

“¿Hola?”

“¿La señorita Sansa Stark?”

“Ella habla”

“Le hablamos del Hospital Estatal de Invernalia, se requiere de su presencia por motivo de un accidente automovilístico en el que se vieron afectados su hermano y su cuñada”.

Esto último causo que se despertara, de inmediato fue a despertar a Arya y a Rickon, los hizo salir de su cama tomaran a su sobrino Eddard y subieron al auto, los hermanos aún medio dormidos intentaron preguntar que ocurría, pero antes de hacerlo Sansa ordeno.

“Llamen a Bran y a Jon, los necesito en conferencia ahora mismo”

“Sans que pasa” pregunto Arya.

“Lo necesito ahora, es algo que tienen que escuchar todos”

Ambos cumplieron con lo pedido y llamaron al resto de los Stark.

“¿Qué ocurre?” Dijeron al mismo tiempo Jon y Bran

“Nos vemos en el Hospital Estatal”

“Sansa ¿qué pasa?”

“Robb y Margaery tuvieron un accidente”

“¿Qué?” Dijeron todos.

Sansa condujo lo más rápido que pudo, sorprendiendo a sus hermanos que normalmente la veían tranquila. Solo aparco y salió rápidamente del auto con el pequeño Ned en brazos seguida por sus hermanos.

Ya en la sala de espera pidieron informes de la situación, pero les dijeron que estaban en cirugía con Robb, 15 minutos después llegaron Jon con Ygritte y Bran, unos minutos después apareció Theon.

“Sansa ¿qué ocurrió?”

“No lo sé, estaba dormida cuando llamaron y dijeron que ellos tuvieron un accidente”

Unos minutos después apareció un médico.

“¿Familiares del señor Stark?”

“Nosotros, somos sus hermanos” Dijeron todos.

“Lamento darles esta noticia, pero…”

Todos se congelaron adivinando lo que estaban a punto de recibir, pero sin aún si creerlo.

“El señor Stark acaba de morir mientras intentábamos salvarlo con cirugía”.

La mente de todos pareció viajar en el tiempo en concreto a cuando recibieron la misma noticia, pero respecto a cada uno de sus padres.

Sansa soltó un grito que paralizo a todos, cada uno rompió a llorar a chorros, el más afectado era Theon que no paraba de decir.

“Es mi culpa, debí haber sido yo”

Todos miraron a Rickon que estaba en shock, respiraba con dificultad y poco a poco perdía la fuerza en las piernas hasta que cayo al suelo. Incluso el pequeño Ned comenzó a llorar como si pareciera que comprendiera lo que acababa de suceder.

Jon solo lloraba y se agarraba el pecho con fuerza, pero intentaba abrazar al resto sabiendo que debía ser fuerte ahora que el protector de la familia ya no estaba.

Arya que normalmente estaba serena estaba llorando sobre el hombro de su hermano Bran quien la abrazaba con gran fuerza. Sansa abrazaba de forma compulsiva a su sobrino.

Ygritte pregunto entonces.

“¿Cómo está Margaery, doctor?”

“Debo ser sincero es muy poco probable que sobreviva, perdió mucha sangre, tiene traumatismo craneoencefálico, tal vez con suerte sobreviva hasta mañana”.

“¿Podemos verla?” Dijo Sansa.

“No está consciente, pero permitiremos que la vean”

“Yo entrare” Dijo decididamente Sansa.

El doctor la condujo hasta la habitación donde tenían a su cuñada. Entro y se sorprendió de verla en estado tan lamentable.

Unos momentos después contra todo pronóstico, Margaery no solo abrió los ojos, sino que hablo, aunque con voz muy débil.

“Sansa ¿Dónde está Robb? Tengo que pedirle perdón por dejarlo, pero debe cuidar a Eddard”.

Los ojos de Sansa se convirtieron en ríos de lágrimas ante la mención de su hermano y con un nudo en la garganta intento contarle a Margaery.

“Margaery… Robb, esta… Muerto”

“¡No, Robb!”

“Lo lamento, Marge, pero tienes a Eddard, tienes que levantarte por él”

“Sansa, sé que no llegare a mañana, entre sueños escuche a los médicos”

“No digas eso, eres una mujer muy fuerte vas vivir, tienes que vivir”

“Trae a mi pequeño, quiero verlo una ultima vez, tengo que despedirme de él”.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Sansa volvió a la sala de espera y sin decir nada a nadie tomo en sus brazos a su sobrino y lo llevo con su madre.

“Hola pequeño, mami tiene que hablar contigo, puedes decir mamá”

“Mamá”

Esto saco lágrimas de Margaery, su hijo al verlo intento ir y darle un abrazo, ella lo tomo en sus brazos y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, le dio un largo beso y se lo entrego a Sansa.

“Mi niño, mi tesoro, se un buen niño, conviértete en un buen hombre como tu padre, estoy segura que serás tan guapo como él y aún más brillante que nosotros. Quiero verte crecer, pero lamento no estar ahí para ti”.

“Sansa, prométeme que lo vas a cuidar, pero que nos vas a dejar de intentar ser feliz”

“Lo prometo, Marge, pero deja de hablar así”

“Adiós Sans, Robb me está esperando”.

En ese momento la frecuencia cardiaca de Margaery se detuvo y murió, Sansa termino de vaciar sus emociones y fue con el resto de su familia.

“Se ha ido, Margaery se fue”.

Todos lloraron como si en su vida jamás hubieran derramado lágrimas, Jon al ser en apariencia el más calmado, aunque por dentro estaba destrozado se encargo de avisar a la familia de Margaery y de llamar a su tío Benjen y al tío Edmure. Se pusieron en contacto con una funeraria y arreglaron el Sepelio para el día siguiente.

Todos se dirigieron a casa de Sansa donde pasarían la noche y recibirían a sus familiares, por la tarde llegaron tanto los hermanos y padres de Margaery que estaban desconsolados en especial su madre que no paraba de llorar diciendo que ninguna madre debería enterrar a su hija. Luego llego Benjen Stark que abrazo a todos sus sobrinos y se encargo de los tramites necesarios. Por la noche llego Edmure Tully este igual abrazo y consoló a sus sobrinos y se lamento de que no pudo proteger al hijo de su amada hermana.

A la mañana siguiente todos vestidos de negro se dirigieron al lugar de la ultima morada de Robb y Margaery, se podía ver no solo a la familia sino también a amigos como Mira Forrester, Dacey Mormont, Jon Umber, Megga Tyrell, Torrhen Karstark, Daenerys Targaryen, etc.

Cuando terminaron de bajar los ataúdes comenzó a llorar el pequeño Ned y como si fuera una señal del cielo, comenzó a caer una ligera nevada.

“Es como si el cielo también llorara”.

Todos dejaron las flores que llevaban y Sansa le dio una ultima Rosa a su sobrino que le quito los pétalos y los puso en la tumba de sus padres, por un segundo Sansa creyó ver que los pétalos cambiaron a color negro como la Rosa también compartiera su dolor.

Cuando hubo terminado todo se noto que Theon se quedo más tiempo y Sansa le alcanzo a oír como le pedía perdón a su hermano y como debió ser él.


	6. Capitulo 6 Un nuevo Alfa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se lee el testamento de Robb y Marge. Se nombra un nuevo presidente del grupo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir la historia.

Una semana después del funeral Benjen Stark reunió tanto el consejo familiar como al directivo, era sábado por la mañana y todos los Stark estaban a la espera de que empezara la reunión, Benjen como Líder del consejo directivo se reuniría por separado primero con los miembros del consejo directivo y luego con el familiar como un miembro más.

El consejo administrativo estaba conformado por 7 miembros los cuales eran Roose Bolton, Wyman Manderly, Rickard Karstark, Howland Reed, Jon Umber, Jorah Mormont y Benjen Stark, este último lo presidia. Se reunieron en la sala de juntas y sin perder el tiempo Benjen hablo.

“Amigos todos sabemos porque estamos aquí, este asunto debe ser tratado rápidamente, sobre todo porque el valor de nuestras acciones bajo debido la desgracia que ocurrió”.

Howland hablo a continuación.

“Bien asumo que tu volverás a tomar la presidencia del grupo, ¿no? Benjen”

“No, viejo amigo, yo no pienso asumir esa carga nuevamente”

“A todo esto ¿quién ha estado a cargo estas 2 últimas semanas?” pregunto Wyman.

“Ese fue mi sobrino Jon, el hijo de mi hermana Lyanna, adoptado por mi hermano Eddard y su esposa”.

“Bueno ya que no hay nadie más con lo necesario para asumir el puesto, propongo que yo debería tomar la presidencia”. Dijo Roose.

“¿Tú?, preferiría dejar el control del grupo en manos de Manderly o Karstark que en las tuyas Bolton”. El hombre Umber afirmo.

“Bueno entonces ¿qué propones Umber?” Bolton contesto.

“Solo aceptare a un Stark en la silla, sé que su hijo es un bebe, pero ¿Qué hay de los hermanos del muchacho?”

“Los varones uno está en la universidad y el otro es menor de edad, de las chicas, la menor estudia, pero nada relacionado con dirigir el grupo y el mayor estudio moda, dirige la revista y la fundación, pero no es la indicada”. Informo Benjen.

“Bueno podemos constituirnos en consejo presidencial y tomar el control del grupo hasta que alguno pueda asumir el puesto”. Propuso Manderly.

“¿Quién era su mano derecha?, tal vez debamos confiar en las mismas personas en las que confió Robb” Karstark sugirió.

“Tengo entendido que su primo Jon era su vicepresidente, pero era su amigo Theon su principal apoyo” Aclaro Benjen.

“Jamás permitiré que un Greyjoy, mande en el grupo” Dijo bruscamente Jorah.

“Entonces solo nos queda una alternativa, Jon Stark debe ser nombrado presidente del grupo hasta que otro Stark pueda reemplazarlo” Howland dijo firmemente.

“Me reuniré con el consejo familiar en breve, debo dar lectura al testamento y si ustedes están de acuerdo propondré a mi sobrino que tome la presidencia”

Todos parecieron de acuerdo excepto Roose Bolton.

Fuera en una sala aparte estaban los Stark junto con los padres y hermanos de Margaery y Theon. Mace Tyrell y su esposa, estaban pidiendo la custodia de su nieto, pero Sansa se negaba a entregar a su sobrino, ya que en su lecho de muerte Margaery le pidió específicamente que ella lo cuidara.

“Vamos Sansa es nuestro nieto y estará mejor con nosotros”

“Lo siento, pero hice una promesa, además de acuerdo a la ley soy su tutora”

“Te lo imploramos chico es lo único que nos queda de nuestra hija”

“Perdón, pero cuando Robb me nombro como padrino de su hijo me hizo su tutor y la ley aquí en el norte es muy clara, solo si nosotros decidimos no aceptar la custodia ustedes pueden acogerlo”. Hablo Theon muy serio.

En ese momento Loras entro en la discusión.

“Vamos Sansa, sabes que tendrá una gran vida y mucho amor en Altojardín, es todo lo que hay de mi hermana, siempre podrás visitarlo”.

“Loras te comprendo, pero entiende que es todo lo que me queda de mi hermano”

Tanto Garlan como Willas irrumpieron, pero para consternación de sus padres y hermano vinieron a darle la razón a Sansa.

“Padre, Madre a pesar del dolor debemos respetar la última voluntad de mi hermana” Dijo el sensato Willas.

“Siempre podemos visitarlo, el siempre será su nieto y mi sobrino” Afirmo Garlan.

Antes de que pudieran continuar Arya apareció y los interrumpió para avisar a su hermana que su tío Benjen daría lectura al testamento conjunto de Robb y Margaery.

Todos los Stark estaban en una sala con Benjen a la cabeza y Jon en la primera a la derecha, Bran y Rickon también a la derecha en las sillas siguientes, Arya y Sansa en la izquierda con Eddard en los brazos de Sansa.

“Un momento ¿dónde está el Greyjoy?” Pregunto Benjen.

“Afuera, ¿también es mencionado en el testamento?, ¿voy por él?”

“Por favor, Jon”

Unos momentos después Jon y Theon entraron en la sala y tomaron asiento.

“Bien antes de dar lectura a la última voluntad de Robb y Margaery, quiero preguntarles ¿Cómo están niños?”

“No puedo creer que se hayan ido” Dijo Bran.

“Esta última semana parece una pesadilla” Dijo Arya.

“Él me prometió que cuando regresara hablaríamos de hombre a hombre, cuando se despidió intento darme un abrazo y lo rechace, me arrepiento ahora que mi hermano ya no está” Dijo entre lágrimas Rickon.

“Eddard no para de preguntar por ellos y no sé cómo explicárselo”.

“Si no le hubiera mencionada a Robb las oportunidades que encontré ahora estarían vivos” Theon soltó de repente.

“Ha sido muy difícil mantener el orden en la oficina, sobre todo porque todo lo que hay ahí me lo recuerda”.

“Voy a revelar el testamento que dejaron Robb y Marge”

“Primero dejamos todos nuestros bienes muebles e inmuebles, así como todas nuestras cuentas y acciones, que deben ser repartidas entre cada uno de nuestros hijos.

“Es decir ya que solo tuvieron a Eddard el heredara todo”.

“Segundo si nuestros hijos son memores de edad, le otorgamos la custodia compartida a Sansa Stark y Theon Greyjoy, pero dejamos a Jon Stark como administrador del patrimonio de nuestros hijos”.

“Ahora que todo está claro, comenzaremos con los asuntos del consejo familiar, Theon por favor quédate como tutor de Eddard”

“Chicos el consejo administrativo solo admitirá que un Stark tome la presidencia, Bolton intento tomarla, pero no recibió apoyo, la otra alternativa es que yo y los 6 miembros restantes del consejo asumamos el control del grupo”.

“No hay necesidad de eso tío, es obvio que tú debes reasumir el cargo” dijo Jon.

“No, Jon yo no quiero ni pienso tomar el puesto”.

“Entonces Sansa debe hacerlo es ahora la mayor en la familia” dijo Arya.

“Arya, Sabes que yo no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo”.

“Bueno ni Arya, ni Rickon o yo podemos hacerlo, eso solo te deja a ti Jon” Bran menciono.

“Yo no puedo reemplazar a Robb, él siempre estuvo destinado a ser presidente y yo a ser su mano derecha. Preferiría que el consejo asuma el control del grupo”.

“De hecho Jon, discutí con ellos y te darán su apoyo si decides aceptarlo”

“Jon recuerda que Robb te dejo a cargo a ti cuando se fue” Recordó Theon.

“Jon tu eres el más capacitado para el puesto, siempre estuviste a su lado y en todos los logros que tuvo Robb estabas con él” Dijo Arya con entusiasmo.

“Todos son mérito de Robb” Contesto Jon.

“Pero al ser el más cercano a él, tuviste que aprenderle algo, vamos Jon sabes que tenemos razón” Razono Bran.

“Además, aunque yo quisiera tomar el lugar, primero debo cuidar a Eddard” Añadió Sansa para hacer pensar a Jon.

“No puedo hacerlo, ni siquiera hasta que Eddard pueda tomar el papel de Robb”.

“Jon hagamos un trato, Cuando yo termine la universidad vendré de inmediato a apoyar en la empresa y podrás enseñar todo para después sustituirte”. Propuso Bran.

“Yo también te ayudare Jon, he decidido estudiar lo mismo que Robb y algún día tal vez yo pueda tomar el puesto” Rickon con mucha decisión.

“Está bien, pero Bran debe sucederme antes de que pasen 10 años o me volveré loco”. Dijo Jon con largo suspiro.

“Bien para hacerlo oficial quien vota porque Jon sea nombrado presidente del grupo” Dijo Benjen.

Todos levantaron la mano y cuando Benjen fue a comunicárselo al consejo administrativo, Jon hablo.

“Bien ya que todos ustedes me metieron en esto, voy a poner unas reglas. Tu Greyjoy te nombrare vicepresidente y me ayudaras con todo esto y Bran, Rickon más les vale que aprendan rápido porque solo estaré en el puesto 10 años a lo mucho”.

Por primera vez todos los hermanos rieron en varios días.


	7. La Carga del Alfa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygritte se va, Jon comienza notar la Carga que llevaba Robb y comienza a pesarle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volví, perdón por no actualizar, pero ha habido bastantes problemas.

Ha Pasado ya un mes desde la trágica muerte de Robb y Margaery, Jon y Theon se encuentran en junta con los altos mandos del grupo, discutían si seguir con el plan que había sido trazado por Robb acerca de comprar Harlaw.

“Es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos para recuperar nuestro valor en el mercado”

“Pero debido al reciente cambio de mando, no tenemos la estructura para hacerlo”

“Bien es suficiente por hoy, decidiremos más tarde, ahora por favor retírense, Theon quédate” Dijo Jon con voz un tanto frustrada.

“Dioses siempre me parecieron aburridas las juntas, pero ahora desde la perspectiva que tenía Robb son realmente agotadoras”.

“Te comprendo creí que como vicepresidente solo tendría más personas a mi cargo, pero es muy diferente a los que estaba acostumbrado”

En ese momento Jon reviso su celular y vio los mensajes de Ygritte 

“¿Dónde estás?”

“¿Vas a venir?”

Jon solo tomo su saco y salió corriendo hacia su auto sin siquiera decir algo, ya en marcha llamo a Ygritte.

“Ygritte, perdón amor, la junta se alargó, pero ya estoy en camino, llegare en 10 minutos”

“Más te vale estés aquí en 10 minutos o esta noche dormirás en la calle Jon Stark”

Unos minutos después Jon llego al restaurant, entro y busco a su novia, la encontró bebiendo una copa de vino, se sentó en la silla enfrente de ella e intento disculparse por la tardanza.

“Lo siento, pero la Junta hizo que perdiera la noción del tiempo”

“Bien ahora que estas aquí no quiero oírte hablar de la oficina, es noche de cita”

Estuvieron conversado unos minutos hasta que apareció el camarero y les pidió su orden, cuando sonó el teléfono de Jon, se levantó y dijo.

“Tengo que responder, ordena por mí, enseguida regreso querida”

Jon volvió 30 minutos después y encontró a Ygritte con la barbilla apoyada en la mano y con cara de aburrimiento, Jon claramente noto la tensión y comenzó a pensar en formas de compensar este mes y medio que estuvo ausente para ella.

“Lo siento, pero desde que tome el lugar de Robb, todo se ha complicado y…”

“Jon deja de fingir, tú no eres Robb así que deja de actuar como él”

“Yo no intento suplantar a Robb, solo estoy…”

“¡Jon, si ya comenzaste a hablar y actuar como él!”

“¿De qué hablas?, simplemente estoy más tiempo en la oficina”.

“Tú y Theon nunca han sido amigos muy cercanos y desde hace varias semanas estas pasando más tiempo con él y parece que no eres tú mismo, hablas y bromeas como lo hacía Robb. Comenzaste a llamarme querida y a tratarme como Robb trataba a Margaery, por dios las veces que hemos visitado a Sansa y a Eddard lo has llamado hijo”.

“Jon, te amo, pero te amo a ti, a tu personalidad y carácter, no intentes sustituir a tu hermano fallecido, sé que te duele, pero…”

“¡Cállate, ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?!”

“¡No sabes nada Jon Stark!”

Después de esto Ygritte salió del Restaurant y tomo un taxi, para cuando Jon se calmó se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y pensó en ir tras ella, por lo que pago la cuenta y salió, pero no la encontró.

Sabiendo que ella estaría muy molesta tomo la decisión de dormir en un hotel esa noche e intentar reparar su error a la mañana siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente a pesar de ser sábado Jon volvió a la oficina para ponerse al corriente con el papeleo, alrededor de la una de la tarde termino con todo y se sirvió un whisky, intento relajarse y pensar en cómo podría compensar a Ygritte y rogar su perdón, estuvo así por unos 15 minutos hasta que decidió que no ganaba nada sentado ahí, se subió a su auto y se dirigió a su departamento.

Por el camino compro un gran ramo de flores y la comida favorita de Ygritte, cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar, noto que estaba vacío busco a su novia por todo el lugar, pero no había notado una carta que reposaba en la mesa. Jon la abrió y comenzó a leerla.

“Jon sé que has tenido una temporada muy dura, pero anoche fue la gota que derramo el vaso no puedo tolerar que finjas ser una persona que no eres, pero me dejaste claro que crees que no te entiendo, así que decidí volver a mi tierra y dejarte de molestar, no intentes buscarme y sigue tú vida como yo hare con la mía”.

Esto último hizo que Jon comenzara a llorar todas las lágrimas que había guardado durante mucho tiempo, su primer reflejo fue llamar a Robb. Cuando se escuchó la contestadora.

“Robb, hermano… necesito hablar…”

Colgó un segundo después al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con la contestadora y jamás le responderían. Con una furia entre lágrimas lanzo contra la pared su teléfono y grito.

Salió con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y sin darse se dirigió a casa de Sansa, cuando llego toco el timbre y a los pocos segundo Rickon abrió la puerta.

“Jon ¿Cómo estás?”

“¿Dónde está Sansa?, necesito hablar con ella”

“Calma ¿Qué ocurre?”

Sin previo aviso Jon abrazo a su joven primo.

“Lo siento sé que no te gustan los abrazos, pero lo necesito”.

“Está bien, la última vez que rechace uno, Robb se estaba despidiendo”.

Sansa entro en ese momento a la habitación.

“Awww, hace mucho que no te veo que abraces a alguien que no sea Shireen, Rickon”

“Sansa necesito hablar contigo, busco tu comprensión femenina”

“Bueno, Rickon porque te llevas a Eddard y ven una película”

“Vamos Eddard, veremos la favorita de Robb: el señor de los anillos”.

“Ygritte se fue”

“¿Qué?”

“Hoy, cuando regresé a nuestro departamento no la encontré a ella ni sus cosas y me dejo esta carta”.

“Pero ¿Qué paso exactamente?”

“Anoche, tuvimos una cena, llegue tarde y durante bastante tiempo estuve atendiendo llamadas, luego comenzó a recriminarme que estoy fingiendo ser Robb, yo me enoje y le grite que no sabía cómo me sentía y ella se marchó”.

“Jon, no quería decirte esto, pero si has adoptado algunas actitudes de Robb”.

“Eso no es cierto, solo estoy más tiempo en la oficina, sigo siendo yo”

“Jon, tú eres obsesivo con la puntualidad, Robb era más flexible con el tiempo. Robb era relajado, tu el serio, estas tomando algo más que el trabajo de Robb, estas intentando ser igual a él”.

“Como esperan que no me afecte la ausencia de Robb, si el era mi mejor amigo, mi eterno compañero y mi rival a vencer; por dios todos los días me duele tener que ocupar su lugar y todo me lo recuerda a él”.

“Te entiendo, Robb era mi hermano mayor y mi héroe cuando se fue padre, además yo todos los días tengo que ver y convivir con las 2 personas que más se parecen a Robb”.

Rickon que estaba escuchando a hurtadillas, salió y pregunto.

“Aguarda sé que Eddard es idéntico a Robb, pero ¿Quién es el otro?”

Ambos Hermanos contestaron.

“Tú, Rickon”.

“¿Yo?”.

“Eres igual a Robb, con la única excepción que Robb tenia el cabello perfectamente rizado y tú lo tienes salvaje”. Comento Sansa.

“Rickon, cuando entre y te abrace fue en parte a que por un segundo creí ver a Robb”.

Rickon se sonrojo y soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

“Bueno, Jon y ¿qué piensas hacer con respecto a Ygritte?” Pregunto Sansa.

“En su carta me pide que no vaya tras ella, aunque quisiera buscarla no creo que la haga recapacitar y no puedo dejar el trabajo ahora, tal vez lo mejor es esperar un tiempo y dejar que las cosas fluyan”.

“Por cierto quiero pedirte un favor”.

“Lo que quieras, Jon”

“Puedo quedarme aquí un tiempo, no quiero volver a donde me recuerda a ella”.

“Claro, para eso está la familia”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerlo, dame tu opinión.


	8. Capitulo 8 La Manada Continua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya y Bran se despiden de su familia y vuelven a la universidad .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, perdón por no actualizar, pero estaba ocupado, como sea disfruta del capitulo.

Han transcurrido 2 meses de la tragedia que devasto a los Stark durante este tiempo tanto Arya como Bran permanecieron en Invernalia a pesar de perderse la primera semana de clases, solo ante la presión de Sansa que ambos hermanos hicieron sus maletas, antes de ir al aeropuerto todos los hermanos menos Jon pasaron al cementerio para darles sus respetos a sus familiares fallecidos.

— Vamos chicos no tenemos mucho tiempo para esto o llegaran tarde al aeropuerto y ya tienen una semana de retraso en la universidad — Regaño Sansa a sus hermanos.

— Tranquila Sans aún faltan 3 horas para que nuestros vuelos se vayan — Dijo Bran con mucha calma.

— Tu puedes ser un genio y ser amado por los maestros, Bran, pero mi asesor Jaqen H'ghar es muy estricto y espera mucho de mi —

— Arya relájate sabes que eres buena en tu carrera, una semana de retraso no te detendrá —

Así estuvieron los hermanos Stark, Sansa regañando, Arya quejándose del retraso y Bran y Rickon bromeando y haciendo reír a su sobrino, hasta que se toparon con la tumba de sus padres.

— Bueno llegamos a la tumba de mamá y papá, Bran dame las flores —

— Aquí tienes Sans —

— Padre, Madre como ustedes saben Robb y Margaery ya están haciéndoles compañía en el cielo y yo me estoy haciendo cargo de su hijo, por favor díganles que estará bien conmigo — Termino Sansa con unas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos azules.

— Mamá te extraño y tal vez no soy ni seré la señorita que tu esperabas que te prometo que no olvidare que la familia esta antes del deber y papá espero que estés castigando a Robb por irse sin despedir — 

— Papá le prometí a Jon que tomaría su lugar en la empresa dentro de 10 años, ayúdame a aprender y estar preparado para cuando ese momento llegue —

— Mamá, Papá quiero que sepas que me ha ido muy bien, tal vez no entendía porque Robb me trataba como me trataba, pero ahora se que era porque me quería ver bien y deseaba que no estuviera triste o me desviara del buen camino díganle que lo siento por darme cuenta —

Unos momentos después todos dejaron las flores que les traían a sus padres y pensaban dirigirse a la tumba de Robb y Margaery, cuando en ese momento apareció Jon cargando un par de ramos de flores y rápidamente alcanzo a sus hermanos.

— Lo siento llego tarde, solo doy mis respetos a padre y madre y los alcanzo —

— Jon tranquilo te esperamos aún hay tiempo — respondió Arya.

Todos Stark llegaron a la tumba de Robb y Margaery y dejaron que el pequeño Eddard fuera el primero en dejar su ofrenda junto con pequeño dibujo de sus padres.

— Robb, hombre espero que estés bien donde quiera que estés, tranquilo la empresa sigue en marcha, pero demonios nunca pensé que ser el presidente fuera tanto pesado cada decisión y movimiento debo pensarlo un millón de veces. No se como diablos te la arreglabas para llegar a dormir a casa o si quiera prestarle atención a Marga o Eddard. En fin, te extraño hermano —

— Marge espero que tú y Robb estén en paz, solo quiero que sepas que los recordare para siempre, los quiero chicos. Robb un día tendré que ocupar la presidencia todo por que al igual que cuando éramos niños te fuiste antes y yo tuve que acabar la tarea — Termino Bran con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

— Robb más te vale que sigas cuidando a Marge aun cuando están en el cielo o sino cuando te vuelva a ver te pateare el trasero como cuando niños. Y no te olvides de cuidar a Eddard. — Dijo con una pequeña risa Arya.

— Marge, Robb quiero que sepan que su hijo esta bien, me pregunta por ustedes todos los días y jamás dejare que los olvide, lo cuidare como si fuera mi propio hijo y lo amare por siempre. Marge se que me pediste que no me olvidara de buscar mi felicidad, pero creo que eso tendrá que esperar hasta que Eddard tenga la edad adecuada y no dependa tanto de mí. Robb te extraño mucho después de todo tus eres quien nos cuidaba, adiós los quiero. —

Rickon no dijo nada solo agacho la cabeza y dejo sus flores, justo cuando todos comenzaron a alejarse Rickon hablo.

— Pueden darme 5 minutos enseguida los alcanzo — 

— Rickon no tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos llegar al aeropuerto en … —

— Tranquila Sansa tu lleva a Bran y Arya, yo llevare a Rickon, descuida estaremos ahí para despedirnos de ellos — Interrumpió Jon.

— Jon puedes darme algo de privacidad, por favor —

— Esta bien te espero —

— Robb, siempre creí que fuiste muy egoísta y un mal hermano mayor por irte cuando murió padre y no volver cuando mamá murió, pensaba que tu no me querías y no me conocías por nunca pasar tiempo conmigo, pero cuando volviste trataste de acercarte a mí y yo no te di la oportunidad, incluso la ultima vez que querías darme un abrazo yo te rechace, ahora me arrepiento y al igual que con mamá y papá solo puedo llorar y gritar que te odio por dejarnos, pero solo estaría mintiendo por que te quiero hermano por que en el fondo sé que tú eras mi héroe y que soy muy parecido a ti. Te amo hermano — Un torrente de lágrimas salió del más joven de los Stark.

Jon escucho a su hermano y tuvo que contenerse de ir y abrazarlo ya que sabía que Rickon necesitaba desahogarse y no querría que lo vieran en ese estado, unos minutos después cuando vio que Rickon estaba mas sereno fue con él para irse juntos al aeropuerto y despedirse de sus hermanos.

— Rickon … ¿Cómo van las cosas con Shireen? —

— Todo bien ya nos pusimos de acuerdo para que conozca a sus padres en una semana y luego la traeré a casa para que conozca a Sansa y a ti —

— Que bien y ¿Qué me dices sobre los tramites para entrar a la universidad, como van, necesitas ayuda o has cambiado de opinión sobre que estudiar? —

— El lunes debo llevar la papelería y me darán la cita para la entrevista y estoy seguro de lo que quiero estudiar, la única duda que tengo es si quedarme aquí en Invernalia o irme a Desembarco del Rey —

— Bueno puedo decirte que tanto aquí como en la capital las universidades son muy buenas, pero si quieres tener la experiencia de vivir solo y conocer gente de otras regiones y sobre todo estar sin la asfixiante mirada de Sansa te recomendaría ir a Desembarco del Rey —

— Solo que no quiero estar tan lejos de ustedes, le prometí a Robb que cuidaría de Eddard —

— Rickon, En primera tanto Arya como Bran viven en Braavos y Antigua respectivamente, en segunda yo no me puedo ir y dejar la empresa estaré aquí por un buen tiempo y estoy seguro de que Sansa tampoco y tercero tienes 17 años y no puedes cuidar a Eddard. Mejor ve prepárate para que un día ocupes mi lugar —

Pronto llegaron al aeropuerto y fueron a buscar a sus hermanos, los encontraron saliendo de una cafetería charlando y tomando café.

— Hola creí que no alcanzaríamos a despedirnos de ustedes — dijeron Bran y Arya al unisonó.

— Tomen le compre un café a cada uno — Dijo Sansa entregándoles una charola, mientras el pequeño Eddard les daba una galleta.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de abordaje comenzaron a despedirse de sus hermanos, Sansa sobre todo los abrazo de una manera maternal y les deseo un buen viaje a cada uno.

— Espero que se diviertan y cuando vuelvan me cuenten que aventuras tuvieron y todos los problemas que causaron — Dijo Rickon con una sonrisa pícara,

— Cuando lleguen llamen para avisar y manténganse fuera de problemas, en especial tu Arya — Dijo Sansa

— No dejen llamar de vez en cuando o si tienen un problema saben que para eso es la familia — Dijo Jon.

— Hasta luego chicos me mantendré en contacto y Rickon cuídate hermanito — Dijo Bran abrazando a su hermano.

— Sansa cuídate y cuida a Eddard y sobre todo mantén en línea a este par — Dijo Arya señalando a Jon y Rickon.

Pronto Arya y Bran abordaron sus respectivos vuelos y el resto de la familia se dirigió a sus hogares y continuar con sus vidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, por favor déjame tu opinión en los comentarios.


	9. Capitulo 9 Negociando Alianzas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa y Dany hablan, Dany le propone un proyecto a Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posiblemente a partir del siguiente capitulo o del posterior haga un salto temporal.

Sansa estaba sentada en una mesa de la cafetería “el fuego helado” esperando a que su amiga Daenerys Targaryen apareciera, mientras esperaba bebía un capuchino y leía los informes que le llegaron sobre la fundación y de la revista de los que estaba a cargo desde la muerte de su cuñada. Unos 10 minutos después vio cómo se acercaba una bella mujer de cabello plateado y ojos morados para tomar asiento frente a ella.

— Llegas tarde Dany —

— Lo siento, tuve una conferencia improvisada con Vis, quería que busque a alguien que esté dispuesto a convertirse en nuestros distribuidores de Vidriagón aquí en el Norte y en las Islas del Hierro —

— De acuerdo, pero sabes tal vez puedas convencer a Jon de que acepte distribuir el Vidriagón no solo aquí en el Norte, sino en todo Poniente incluso Más Alla del Muro —

— Bueno, concentrémonos en lo que vinimos a hacer aquí Sansa, luego hablamos de los encargos de mi molesto hermano mayor —

— Te pedí que me vieras aquí, porque necesito de tu ayuda para organizar los eventos para recaudar fondos de los próximos 6 meses —

— No sé qué te preocupa has hecho esto infinidad de veces, siempre te veía junto a Marge organizando los eventos —

— Exacto, solía hacerlo con Margaery, no es que dude de mí misma es solo que lo hago mejor cuando tengo una opinión externa —

— Muy bien cuéntame que tienes planeado y te daré mi opinión —

Durante más o menos una hora ambas amigas estuvieron discutiendo sobre los planes que tenía Sansa, con Dany señalando todo lo que ella consideraba que podía mejorarse o era preferible omitir.

— Ya que hemos acabado ¿Quieres ir a comer? — Dijo Dany con cara aburrida.

— Estamos en una cafetería Dany, ¿para que ir a otro lugar? — 

— Porque no quiero comer solo pastelillos de limón, vamos hay que ir por comida de verdad —

Sansa siguió a Dany a un restaurante de comida oriental, el cual nunca había visto en su vida, tomaron asiento y ordenaron, Sansa al no conocer ninguno de los platillos ordeno lo mismo que su amiga. Mientras esperaban su comida comenzaron a hablar.

— Y dime como te has adaptado a tus nuevas responsabilidades, Sansa —

— Debo admitir que suelo estar agotada, creo que es mucha carga no solo tengo que estar al frente y al pendiente de la fundación y la revista, también tengo que cuidar de mi sobrino y evitar que Rickon intente uno de sus “planes” que siempre terminan en desastre — Dijo con voz abatida.

— Tranquila no tendrás que preocuparte por Rickon por mucho tiempo, tengo entendido que el semestre que viene comenzara la Universidad —

— En realidad es todavía más preocupante de lo que crees, Rickon viviendo solo y sin alguien que lo ponga en línea, es como darle una bomba a un niño —

— Vamos, por lo que recuerdo ni tú, ni Jon o Robb eran la definición de madurez y responsabilidad a esa edad — Dijo Dany con una Sonrisa pícara.

— Cambiando de tema, ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar a mi casa esta noche? — Dijo rápidamente Sansa, mientras trataba de ocultar un sonrojo.

— Claro ¿a qué hora quieres que este allí? O ¿quieres que lleve algo? —

— Te pediría pastelillos de limón, pero ya que estas algo harta de ellos, tal vez un pie estaría bien, te parece a la 8:30 —

Cuando hubieron terminado de comer salieron y Sansa se ofreció a llevar a Dany a casa antes de recoger a su sobrino en la guardería, pero Dany declino ya que pensaba ir a la oficina de Jon para hablar sobre los encargos de su hermano Viserys.

— Puedo llevarte, realmente aún tengo tiempo de sobra para recoger a Eddard —

Al llegar al edificio donde se ubicaban las oficinas, Dany se despidió de Sansa y estaba se marchó para ir por su sobrino, mientras Dany tomaba el elevador al piso donde estaba la oficina de Jon, se encontró con la secretaría de Jon y pidió hablar con él.

— Buenas tardes, soy Daenerys Targaryen, está ocupado el señor Stark, necesito hablar con él —

Jon se encontraba en su oficina revisando el papeleo de la empresa, cuando su secretaria lo interrumpió diciendo que había alguien que quería verlo.

— Señor, está aquí la señorita Daenerys Targaryen que desea verlo, ¿puede usted recibirla? —

— Adelante dile que pase, por favor — respondió Jon.

— El señor Stark la recibirá, por favor pase — Dijo la secretaria a Dany.

Dany entro en la oficina, siendo recibida por Jon quien la saludo y le indico que se sentara en una silla frente a su escritorio.

— Así que Dany, ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Negocios o solo deseabas saludar a un amigo? — Pregunto Jon con tono algo burlón.

— Un Poco de ambos, Jon — Respondió Dany

— ¿Puedo ofrecerte un café? — 

— Claro, estaría bien —

Jon le pidió que le trajera 2 tazas de café, pidiendo el suyo negro y sin azúcar. Cuando le hubieron traído sus bebidas Jon se recargo en su silla, cruzo las manos y pregunto.

— Bien que es lo necesitas hablar conmigo —

— Jon he venido en nombre de mi hermano Viserys y por recomendación de Sansa para proponerte que ustedes se conviertan en los distribuidores del Vidriagón que producen las mineras de mi familia — Dijo seriamente Dany.

— Bueno, nosotros no estamos muy enfocados en la distribución de minerales, debido a que aquí en el norte no suele haber mucho de eso, solo el hierro de las Islas es lo que hace exista esa división. Sinceramente no creo que tengamos la estructura para sostener este plan tuyo — 

— Vamos Jon, no puedes quedarte solo con lo está en tu zona de confort, debes arriesgarte, además esto es nuestra oportunidad para quitarle el monopolio de la minería a los Lannister — Dijo Dany, claramente retándolo.

— Muy bien, te diré que hare, dame un mes para estudiar el proyecto y presentárselo a la mesa directiva, luego te daré mi respuesta, te parece bien — 

— De acuerdo, pero date prisa Jon, no eres el único al que podemos acudir — Dijo Dany, mientras se levantaba para irse.

Mas tarde ese día Sansa estaba terminando de cocinar, cuando escucho el timbre de su hogar envió a su hermano a abrir, unos segundos después se escuchó la voz de Daenerys mientras saludaba a Rickon y abrazaba al pequeño Ned, Sansa fue a su comedor y saludo a su invitada y luego sirvió la cena. Cuando hubieron terminado de cenar Dany sirvió el pie de moras que trajo y comenzaron a hablar.

— Sabes creo que, si voy a la Universidad en la capital, realmente voy a extrañar tu cocina Sans — Dijo Rickon

— ¿Entonces estas decidido a ir a Desembarco del Rey, Rickon? — Pregunto Dany.

— Bueno es lo más probable, quiero tener la experiencia de vivir solo — Contesto Rickon.

— Es realmente esa la razón o que quieres tener un apartamento solo para hacer tus desastrosos “planes” y tal vez estar a solas con Shireen — Pregunto Sansa, mientras su hermano se sonrojaba.

— Bueno si ya acabamos de molestar a tu hermano y cambiando de tema, Sansa podrías ayudarme para convencer a Jon de que es buena idea el proyecto que le propuse —

— Dime como te recibió y te diré como lo tomo él — 

— Me recibió su secretaria, luego de que me pregunto a que se debía la visita, me ofreció un café y extrañamente el tomo uno negro y sin azúcar — Relato Dany.

— ¿En serio uso esa técnica contigo? — Pregunto Sansa.

— ¿Qué técnica? — Pregunto extrañada Dany.

— Veras es una técnica que solía usar mi padre, mi tío Ben y mi Robb, consiste en que te evalúan y pregunta si harán negocios o solo dependiendo de la respuesta es lo que te ofrece, si son exclusivamente negocios te invita un trago, si solo es pasar el tiempo te ofrece un té o un refresco y si no están seguros un café, pero para mostrar fuerza ellos lo tomaran negro y sin azúcar — Explico Sansa.

— ¿Quieres decir que estuvo evaluándome? — Pregunto Dany algo desconcertada.

— Bueno, sí, pero no te preocupes suelen hacerlo con todos los van a su oficina — Dijo Sansa.

— En fin, no me importa solo quiero que me ayudes a convencerlo de que apoye este proyecto — 

— Cuenta con ello, pero conociendo a Jon seguro que lo hará después de todo no dejaría pasar una posible alianza con ustedes — 

Después de eso la charla paso a temas más personales, hasta que ambas amigas se cansaron, se despidieron y Dany regreso a su hogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, por favor déjame tu opinión.

**Author's Note:**

> Déjame tu opinión en los comentarios.


End file.
